


[Podfic of] A Lesson in Friendship

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean tries to figure out how a grown man can have a non-apocalypse-centered friendship with an angel, Castiel knows Dean’s priorities and is generally very helpful, and Sam just wishes they’d both get a damn clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Lesson in Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187337) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1arNWAn) (17 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 37:13

**Streaming:**  



End file.
